christian_nunezfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Christian Núñez Show episodes
There are the list of the episodes from the TV show Episodes Pilot (1982) #Christian Núñez (?? ??, 1982) Season 1 (1985-1987) #The Beginning of the Show (April 12th, 1985) # Christian Gets Banned from the Server (April 14th, 1985) # Playing Basketball (April 16th, 1985) # The Picnic (April 19th, 1985) # The Telescope # Christian Takes a Vacation (April 25th, 1985) # Pizza Deliver (April 28th, 1985) # White Girl's House (July 5th, 1985) # Playing Video Games # Christian Goes to School (September 6th, 1985) # Lets Go to the Stadium # Snow Battle # Christian on TV (September 14th, 1985) # Cooking on the BBQ # Making The VHS Videotapes (September 16th, 1986) # A Scary on Halloween! (October 28th, 1986) # Terror in Abandoned Hotel (October 30th, 1986) # A Dinner on the Thanksgiving # A Christmas Special Gift (December 20th 1986) # Lets Party on the New Year (December 31th 1986) # Go to the Movies (January 7th, 1986) # I Hate Traffic! # Christian Nunez: Boy Genius (January 12th, 1987) # Taking a Photo (January 18th, 1987) # Let's Eat to Fast Food! # I Cant Sleep! (Februay 8th, 1987) # The Ligh Is Left! # Christian's Sister # A Valentine's Day Celebration # Adventure in the Jungle # Ecuador # The Fog # Christian Hurts His Head # A Ride on the Train # A Send of the Lemon Juice Season 2 (1989-1991) # Christian Land # Girl in Pink Converse (May 2, 1989) # The New Vehicle # Lost in the Village (July 12, 1989) # Back to the Fun-ture #Nobody Cares About! #Building a New House #We Will Be Gangsters #Space Wars #The Guppies #The White Girl Show #Who Framed Christian Núñez? #A New Cellphone for Christian #The Mountain #Disaster on the Park #Fishing Time! #Rock 'n' Roll #Nothing for the Free Trip #The Cruise #Party at the Pool #Robot Christian #Some Flying Insects on his House #Journey the Center of Christian #Here Comes, the Dinosaurs #Buying all from the Super Market #A Olympics Stupidity #Postman Christian #Killer Christian #A Creepypasta History #Oh no!, my Laptop have Viruses! #Deep Cleaning #Happened Some Acidents in the CIty #Get out of my Brain! #A Fairly Tales Season 3 (1991-1993) # Guarded by the Police # Christian Hood (Robin Hood parody episode) # Party at the Nightly # SpongeBob Vs. Gumball #Christian Have a Brackets #A Grim Came To The House #Hospitalized! #The Hidden Evil Clone #Justice Laughter #Christian's Restaurant #The Safe #In Case of Del23 Season 4 (1993-1995) #Christian's Replacement #Damn Windows Errors! (July 3rd, 1995) #Tomboys Season 5 (1995-1997) # Christian Nuñez Vs. Jackson Drake (May 5, 1995) # Christian Has Inmortal # Happy Birthday to Christian Núñez! # A 10th Anniversary Celebration of the Air TV Show # Making The Disc Records # How The Vance Stole Videotapes Season 6 (1997-2000) # The Most Beautiful Princess Pop (Agust 26th, 1998) Season 7 (2000-2002) #The Beginning of the 2000s (January 1st, 2000) #The Reunion and Party at the Worms (July 16th, 2002) #The Random Misadventures of Christian Núñez (The Christian Núñez Show and The Random Misadventures of VHS Guy crossover) (July 19th 2002) Season 8 (2003-2005) #Wich Angry Bird Came First? (October 14th, 2004) # Attack of the Ponies # Christian Garcia (The Christian Núñez Show and Gabriel Garcia A.K.A, MYCUN crossover episode) # ASMR Season 9 (2005-2007) # The Revenge of the '90s Nickelodeon characters (Part 1) # The Revenge of the '90s Nickelodeon characters (Part 2) # Memories from the Past Category:The Christian Núñez Show Category:Episodes